Demand for access to voice and data communications on the public switched telephone network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d) is growing exponentially. Not only is the subscriber base expanding logarithmically, but even more significantly, individual subscribers are beginning to require more than one number and frequently multiple numbers. In addition to cellular telephones, pagers, and other mobile devices, home-based connectivity is a significant factor in this exponential growth of the PSTN. Subscribers have begun in recent times and in significant volume, to require second and third lines as a matter of course, such as for Global Information Infrastructure (so-called xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d) connectivity and data communications and for childrens"" lines.
Although it is conventional for a residence to contain standard telephone devices in various rooms supported by one line and perhaps a computer supported by another, the days of standard analog xe2x80x9cplain old telephone servicexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPOTSxe2x80x9d are waning as demand for bandwidth to support graphics, interactive technology and the so-called xe2x80x9cpush technologyxe2x80x9d on computer devices grows. In 1995, for instance, the Regional Bell Operating Companies (xe2x80x9cRBOC""sxe2x80x9d) began transporting more data than voice communications. Accordingly, not only are subscribers employing more lines; the nature of the connection is also changing. The rate of change will only increase over time.
The increased demand for residential subscriber lines, and the ever changing nature of those lines as new standards are developed in order to accommodate new and different services, occur in the face of a major residential constriction: wiring of the residence. Standards such as ADSL aim to minimize that problem by delivering multiple channels on a single line and splitting analog and digital channels at the customer demarcation point in a manner that allows digital signals to be delivered in the vicinity of the computer. That paradigm is compromised as, inevitably, subscribers require computers and other connected electronic devices throughout the residence. These devices will not only resemble computers or televisions in nature, they may be any electronic device one wishes to access remotely. The anticipated 128 bit Internet protocol address format will, it is estimated, accommodate every lightbulb in the world.
Presently, however, most residences feature only single twisted pair wiring in the walls. Rewiring for additional lines throughout the house, whether via today""s twisted pair or perhaps coax standard, is trouble and expense enough, and a great disincentive which constricts demand for increased residential bandwidth. As time passes and the rate of technology change increases, however, subscribers could find themselves needing to rewire every several years in order to accommodate changing standards and increasing bandwidth.
These factors create a need for connectivity in the residence between the PSTN customer demarcation point and telephones, computers, fax machines, and any other device which may be connected to the PSTN or feature an IP address. Such connectivity must suffice not only for today; it must alleviate the need to rewire the residence in order to accommodate new changes, it must accommodate new devices, formats, protocols and standards, whether analog or digital, and it must be flexible and modular in design in order to accommodate a wide-ranging set of needs and preferences among the subscriber base.
On another score, spectrum for cordless telephony devices is being saturated at a logarithmic rate; as time progresses it will be useful for cordless telephony devices and other mobile telephony devices to monitor usage of radiofrequency bands on which they operate and to adjust their operation accordingly, whether in time, frequency or both. It will also be useful for such devices to report spectrum use and occupation information upstream, as well as to report information about their status and use.
Systems according to the present invention feature a Network Control Unit or Web Control Unit (xe2x80x9cNCUxe2x80x9d) which interfaces to any desired number of PSTN lines. Where the lines are analog, a Network Interface in the NCU digitizes the signals and otherwise renders them compatible for delivery to a cross-connect switch/conference bridge/accessory block (xe2x80x9cCABxe2x80x9d) module which may be programmed in the residence or remotely to connect signals from each line to any predetermined combination of telephony, computer, or other electronic devices in the residence. The CAB is coupled to a radio multiplex engine which multiplexes the signals for bandwidth efficiency and other purposes, and delivers them to an NCU Radio Transceiver for delivery via RF link, which may also be multiplexed if desired, throughout the residence.
At the other end of the RF link, the system features handsets and/or Wireless Access Units or xe2x80x9cwireless jacks.xe2x80x9d The handsets include a transceiver, multiplex/demultiplex circuits, analog/digital conversion circuits such as so-called xe2x80x9ccodec""sxe2x80x9d and control circuitry with a combination of, for instance, microphone and earphone for voice communications, and perhaps a jack for data communications. The Wireless Access Unit contains circuitry similar to the handset in analog environments, plus additional circuitry for delivery of the signal to a standard interface such as an RJ-11 jack. Such Wireless Access Units can be made available, according to the present invention, to accommodate any physical and electrical interface standard, such as Wireless Access Units for ISDN interfaces and any other desired digital services.
Accordingly, the PSTN lines may terminate in the residence at a Network Control Unit which may be physically small and innocuous in appearance, perhaps mounted on a wall and, if desired, coupled to a nearby electrical outlet and to a personal computer or other interface if the user desires control other than by interfaces on the Network Control Unit itself. The unit may feature a stub antenna or other desired antenna. Throughout the residence, any device desired to connect to the PSTN can contain its own Wireless Access Unit which may be battery powered and connect to the NCU via RF link.
The present invention accordingly makes possible wireless, efficient, flexible and modular connectivity between any desired device and the PSTN within the residence. The Network Control Unit itself may be modular in design to accommodate various circuit boards for various changing and evolving standards and protocols. New Wireless Access Units may be purchased for whatever particular devices a particular subscriber desires, and he or she may update the system with new circuit boards and new Wireless Access Units and perhaps new handsets as time passes, new devices and services evolve, and standards change.
The present invention also includes apparatus and systems which are adapted to monitor radiofrequency bands on which they operate, as well as other bands, in order to adjust their operation if expedient or necessary. Such systems may include a node in the telecommunications to which base units or network control units can report information including occupation of spectrum by other base units or network control units, or any other emitters, as well as information about status or use of base units or any wireless access units or handsets, or other devices, associated with such base units. Bands may be scanned or monitored in gross. RF signal sources such as other base units, other wireless devices, and other sources of signals or noise on relevant spectrum can be monitored. Additionally, devices according to the present invention can monitor and report their own status, such as battery condition; base units can also monitor and collect information about wireless device use and signal strength, among other data. Such information at the node can be useful for purposes such as help desk functionality, design modifications, and adjustment of operation (to the extent, if any, not done at the base unit or wireless device level) of apparatus according to the present invention.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a flexible, modular, system which provides connectivity between the PSTN and any desired electronic devices a subscriber wishes to connect, via RF link.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide business and residential wireless connectivity between the PSTN and computers, handsets, and other devices which eliminates the need to rewire businesses and residences in order to accommodate new standards and services.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide RF based connectivity between any number of PSTN lines and any number of now existing or future electronic devices, in a modular and flexible manner.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide cordless telephony devices which can monitor and collect information about spectrum use and their own status, and if desired, make use of such information to adjust their operation, or report some or all of such information upstream to other points in the telecommunications network.